ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Persis
Persis was a Human Augment, a product of 20th century genetic engineering, who was brought to life by Arik Soong in 2134. She and the rest of her "brothers" and "sisters" were raised by Soong on the planet Trialas IV, participating in classroom-like sessions taught by Soong. When Soong was captured and incarcerated for the theft of the Augment embryos in 2144, Persis and the other Augment children were left to survive on their own on Trialas. ( ) Persis chose to become the consort of the Augment leader, Raakin, taking the strongest for herself. However, she later fell in love with Malik and, following the latter's takeover of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, Persis assisted Malik in the plot to rise against Raakin. Persis persuaded Raakin to make the first move against Malik, who was then able to plan ahead by sabotaging Raakin's weapon and gathering followers to trap their former leader. Persis regretted the betrayal and apologized to Raakin before Malik killed him, claiming it as an "act of mercy". ( ) Afterward, Persis led an assault on ''Enterprise'' to rescue Soong, who was being held in the Earth vessel's brig. Although she was shot by a particle rifle during the assault, she only held back for a moment before continuing. After releasing Soong, Persis and the other Augments returned to their stolen Bird-of-Prey with their "father" and set a course for Cold Station 12 to retrieve the 1,800 additional Augment embryos remaining in cold storage. ( ) After Soong and the Augments took over the Denobulan medical shuttle Barzai, Persis co-piloted the ship and used its security codes to gain access to Cold Station 12. Persis then boarded the station and subdued the station's security, allowing Soong and the other Augments to capture the station's personnel. While Soong and Malik attempted to retrieve the code for the stasis chamber from Dr. Lucas, Persis laid witness to Malik's blatant disobedience towards Soong. Afterward, she watched as Malik selected several pathogens to take with them as "insurance", and was ordered to load the containers carrying the pathogens onto the Barzai. ( ) After the embryos were retrieved and brought aboard the Bird-of-Prey along with the pathogens, Malik asked Persis to assist him in taking command from Soong, whom Malik believed was inadequate to lead the Augments. Persis reluctantly agreed, believing Malik would kill her otherwise. Soong was locked in his quarters. Persis however, became one of the good ones and later released him and helped her "father" escape from the ship, disabling the internal sensors to prevent Malik from realizing an escape pod was missing. However, Malik knew Persis was responsible for helping Soong escape. Persis attempted to defend herself with a Klingon d'k tahg, but she proved no match for Malik, who was able to take the weapon away and stab her with it. As Persis died, Malik proclaimed he would miss her, and stole her last breath with a kiss. ( ) actress Persis Khambatta.}} de:Persis Category:Humans Category:Augments